1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photoelectric devices and more particularly pertains to a new optical cavity device for converting concentrated light into electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of photoelectric devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, photoelectric devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art photoelectric devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,442; U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,462; U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,060; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,409; U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,563; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,257; U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,254; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,729; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,898; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,219.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new optical cavity device. In particular, the aforementioned devices do not disclose an apparatus for concentrating light for conversion to electrical energy. To achieve this, the inventive device includes an outlet compartment and a middle compartment. A passage connects the middle compartment and the outlet compartment together. A first shutter selectively opens and closes the passage. The middle compartment has an aperture that permits passage of outside light into the middle compartment where the light is concentrated. An inlet shutter permits selective opening and closing of the aperture in the middle compartment. A plurality of photoelectric cells for converting concentrated light into electricity are provided in the outlet compartment. Light is introduced into the middle compartment and permitted to continue to enter the middle compartment. Electricity is produced when a controlled quantity of light is allowed to pass from the middle compartment to the outlet compartment where the light is converted into electricity by the photoelectric cells.
In particular, the invention is a device which uses concentrated light energy rather than chemical energy and utilizes captured photon densities above that available from average, incidental sunlight or ordinary levels of artificial light.
Other prior art devices utilize chemically-based batteries which supply electricity to power various devices. While those batteries have found many applications, they are characterized by many deficiencies and shortcomings including gradual deterioration of the chemical components, particularly on frequent use and recharge.
In these respects, the optical cavity device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting concentrated light into electricity.